


Leaving Me Hanging

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [11]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Blood, Insanity, Killing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Shrignold is an ass, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Weapons, harry is fucked up, personality change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Human!Characters of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared)<br/>With this stories 'Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire' theme, and miserably morbid comedy, you're in for a ride. It escalates quickly and then deescalates. And then quickly escalates again. It's a fucking roller coaster, people. Dealing with depression and continuous torture is hard enough. But when others know, that's a whole new sort of pressure. Harry knows this more than anyone else. But after being forced to kill himself, things don't take their time to go from bad to worse. Especially with a weird butterfly man trying to brainwash you. (Warning: Suicide Along With Terrible/Violent Thoughts and Actions)</p><p>[ON HIATUS :3 ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> Heh I hope you like it ^_^ I started this a while ago so the first chapters aren't the best.

In the red and white house outside of town, everything was normal. Well, normal as it could get. Robin was sitting in his rocking chair, reading one of his favorite books while Manny was playing with his toys on the carpet. Harry was in the kitchen, making lunch for everyone, like he usually did. Just then Tony and Paige came down the stairs, obviously knowing that Harry was done making their lunch. Harry sighed and handed them their plates and cups. They didn’t even thank him, only turned around and left. Tony going back into his workshop, and Paige going back into her art room. While finishing making the other three sandwiches, he heard a knock on the door. His breath caught in his throat, hoping that Paige and Tony didn’t hear it, or know that someone was at the door. Being the protective friend that he was, he had told Robin and Manny to never answer the door unless he said they could. He laid the sandwiches, chips, and pop on the table, tapping his hand on the table to get Robin and Manny’s attention.

“Sit down and eat. I’ll get it.” Harry said, putting the bread and other items away before going to the door, which had been knocked on once again.

Harry opened the door to see a very strangely dressed blue haired man. He had a plain white button up shirt with navy blue suspenders connected to a pair of navy blue shorts

“Yes? Can I help you?” Harry asked, wanting to get the kind looking man off of their property as fast as possible.

“Hello! My name is Bonnie, would you like to hear about the Love of King Malcolm?” The man asked, his eyes having energy and excitement zapping behind them as he spoke.

His hips were swaying from side from side as he waited for Harry’s response. Harry was dumbfounded, looking at the abnormal man in utter confusion.

“W-What? I-I don’t…” Harry stuttered, completely lost.

Bonnie lifted up a book, which was very strange looking. It obviously had many pages, and it's hard cover was navy blue with a single red glass-looking heart in the center. Above the heart it said ‘The Holy Book Of’. Under the red heart was the words ‘Lord Malcolm’ in black cursive letters.

“This is the Holy Book of Malcolm!” Bonnie exclaimed, “He is the King of Love~!”

Harry felt uncomfortable. He closed the door behind him, taking precautions so the two murderers in the house wouldn’t hear the crazy man as he spoke this nonsense. Harry was never good at dealing with people…

"Oh... U-uh, no thank you... I'm not a religious person..." Harry mumbled, looking at the ground.

He had to be careful and let the man know he wasn't interested, but not hurt his feelings in the process.

"Aw! Well, how about this! I'll give you my book, some prayer beads, and my number. If you read the book and change your mind, you call me, ok?" Bonnie said, putting the book into Harry's hand as he stuttered out protest.

Bonnie' put the book in one hand, and the beads in the other.

"Oops! Almost forgot my number~!" Bonnie said, giggling and pulling out a card and writing his number on it with a sharpie. He opened the holy book's cover and slipped the card in before closing it again.

"Alrighty then~! You're all set and ready to go!" He said, smiling friendly and bouncing on his heels like an excited child.

"O-Ok. I guess I'll um, give it a try...?" Harry said, very unsure, but knew that Bonnie wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Great! Oh, and one more thing! What's your name, sweetie?" Bonnie asked.

Harry blushed just a bit at the name, never really being given that sort of attention before.

"I-it's Harry..." He said in his monotone voice.

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Well Harry, it's very nice to meet you! I hope to hear from you soon!" Bonnie said before stepping way into Harry's personal space.

Harry gasped as Bonnie wrapped his arms lovingly around his waist, giving him a warm hug and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Have a wonderful, happy day, ya cutie!” He whispered affectionately.

Harry's blush doubled as his mouth was slightly open in shock. And with that, Bonnie waved and winked at Harry before walking away from their house and probably to other houses to go over the same weird cycle. Harry shook his head before turning around and going back inside.

"Who was it?" Robin asked curiously as Harry walked to the kitchen and sat the items down on the counter.

"Oh, just some religious nut..." Harry mumbled, only half paying attention.

He was busy looking at the things that Bonnie had basically thrusted into his arms.

He picked up the prayer beads to inspect, which were oddly enough, red. Which was funny because it was the only color Harry would wear... So using the color of the beads as an excuse not to wear it was out of the question.

“Harry? Why is your face so red?” Manny innocently asked, noticing that it was redder than normal.

Harry’s blush then tripled, as Robin and Manny looked at him curiously.

“I-I don’t know what your talking about…” Harry said.

He turned back to the things to hide his blush as he grabbed the book and beads before remembering the card. He grabbed it and slipped it into his pocket before heading to the stairs. He walked quickly to his room and sat the book on his bedside table and looked at the beads skeptically. Weren't they for holding in your hand and praying, or something? Harry sighed and also laid it on the bedside table before going back downstairs to eat lunch with his friends. The trio sat quietly, not having much to talk about. It had been awhile since their last… dying moments… So they were a bit jumpy.

“How’s school, Manny?” Robin asked after a bit.

“It’s fun. I like my teachers. They said I’m doing a great job so far!” Manny said smiling at the thought of school.

“Good job, Manny.” Harry said, smiling a bit.

Robin nodded, and started to talk about some sort of book or something, Harry didn’t know because he wasn’t paying attention. His thoughts trailed to his arms, which he had the opposite hands over, in a hugging sort of way. Right now, they were completely unscarred, uncut. Perfect. Harry didn’t like it. He sighed. When were Tony and Paige going to step up their game and hurt him, already? Now... He would never ever admit it... But he kind of liked it when Tony or Paige hurt him. In a... Suicidal sort of way. Because that's what he was... He liked being cut and thrown and hurt, but not like, blown up or something crazy like that. Now that was just too much. And the line was definitely crossed when Robin and Manny were hurt. If they were kept out of it, Harry would be more reckless and he would probably be more rude and loud around the two killers. But they knew that his two friends were his weak spot. Well, one of his anyway…

Robin seemed to notice how Harry was deep into his thoughts, and probably not good ones. He reached across the table, taking Harry's hand into his and squeezing it. He nodded at Robin, not used to Robin being the dominant comforter. He was usually the one to do that for Robin, who was much more sensitive and open about his feelings.

“I… I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Harry said, getting up abruptly.

“Oh, ok. Be… careful.” Robin said, before going back to his conversation with Manny.

Harry reached his room, sighing and closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, his back on the door as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly.

‘I… I don’t need to do it. I don’t have to do it. I don’t want to do it.’ Harry tried to lie to himself, but couldn’t. ‘Oh, I want to do it. I have to do it. I need to do it. To cut...’

He opening his eyes, the book catching his eye. He took a shaky breath before walking over to it and picking it up. Harry got onto his bed and put his back against the bedpost. He had to distract himself from harmful thoughts as long as he could. Might as well read a book…

 

 


	2. Read A Book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reads a book... And other things happen :3

Harry sighed and opened the cover. He saw that on the blank page, there was the word 'Shrignold'. Wait, that's a name, right? Who's Shrignold? Harry shrugged, not really caring about who the previous owner was. Turning to the first page, Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was instantly confused on who Malcolm was. It seemed like a different, yet interesting religion... He carefully read the text, going through about three pages. A feeling in his stomach was appearing. Like a low, warm, comfortable, burning sensation. It felt... Wonderful, actually.

'S-Someone loves me... This much...?' Harry wondered, feeling the warmness spread around to cover his whole being.

He bit his bottom lip, and continued to read. There were so many encouraging, loving words. Ones that Harry had never been told before. He didn't know how to react, what to do. He could only read, and see how he felt. As his mind continued to drink up the loving scriptures word by word, he didn't notice the knock on his door until the second time.

"Harry? You ok?" He heard Robin ask, knocking once again.

Harry closed the book carefully and tucked it under his pillow before getting up and answering the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry answered, and for once it wasn't much of a lie, "What's up?"

"I-I was just a bit worried. You've been in your room for an hour now." Robin said, concern written all over his face.

"Really? Oh, sorry. I must have lost track of time. I was just reading a book." Harry explained.

He noticed that... It felt good to tell his friend the truth. Because usually he wasn't doing what he would tell Robin, but what was he supposed to say?

"Oh I've just been slitting my wrist with a razor for the past hour."?

Nope. That would not end well. At all.

"Ok, I just wanted to check on you. Oh, Manny wants us to watch a movie together, so I'm going to quick go to the store to get popcorn and get a movie." Robin said.

Harry shook his head, patting Robin on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you guys can go to the video store and pick out a movie. I'll go get the popcorn." Harry said, knowing it wouldn't be as hard to go pick out a movie than to walk across the store, looking for popcorn.

Robin sighed in defeat before he shrugged and nodded.

"Ok, thanks Harry." Robin said.

They pulled each other into a hug, Harry kissing the top of Robin's forehead. Any passerby to see this would probably raise an eyebrow or make a face, but it wasn't like that. They were friends who had been through so much together, they depended on each other for comfort. They would usually hug, and even hold hands to comfort each other, so the kiss was normal. The hug was then broken, them hearing Manny making his way up the stairs.

Manny saw the two as they unwrapped their arms around each other and they stepped back a smidgen, blushing a bit.

"Come on! I can't wait to watch a movie with you guys! Hurry up!" Manny yelled excitedly.

"Ok kiddo, we're coming." Harry said, grabbing Robin hand as they followed a hyper Manny outside and to the car.

~10 Minutes Later~

They were all sitting close together on the couch, the movie starting. It was called 'Into The Woods' which seemed like a good musical. Harry was excited because it had Johnny Depp in it as the big, bad wolf. Perfect part. The movie started off with everyone randomly singing. It was hard for Harry to focus though, because of the fresh burning on his arms. He was hating himself because he had given in while Robin and Manny went for the movie. He had rolled up his sleeves and dug the key into the pale flesh, the feeling not as good as an actual cut. It just barely broke skin, and it burned in a different, unsatisfying way. Nothing much else happened though, the movie ending horribly. Manny was of course fast asleep, Robin barely awake. Harry took Manny up to his room, setting him in his bed and leaving. Exchanging goodnights with Robin, Harry went to his room. He then went to bed, yawning lightly. He hoped that tomorrow held something better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments! <3  
> Sorry it took me a bit to update, AO3 wasn't working for a bit for me :T


	3. Bound To Happen

A loud scream was heard from down the hall, both Harry and Robin rushing out to at least attempt to do something. Harry unfortunately ran right into Tony, them both grunting from the force. Paige was holding a squirming Manny tightly, a sharp pencil to his neck. Harry stopped and carefully observed what was going on. Robin was a few feet away, but everyone was looking at him, not his green skinned friend. Harry was instantly mentally cursing. What was it now? Tony smirked and said, “Harry, go to the basement.”

Harry hesitated, but slowly headed towards the basement. The concepts followed close behind with Manny and Robin hostage. Tony said, “We found something rather alarming, Harry.” As he pulled out a bloodied razor.

Robin and Harry both winced, knowing what it meant. Manny was too young to understand but didn’t ask questions. Tony dropped it to the ground and said, “So you want out, huh? You want to leave your friends? Your family?”

Harry was of course defensive and said, “That’s not it at all!”

Tony chuckled and said, “You’re a coward. You really are worthless, why do you even try defending it?”

Tony and Paige were surprised that there was emotion on Harry’s expressions now. That had hurt.

Robin stuttered out, “Pl-Please just stop.” He knew that Harry was struggling already.

It hurt Robin to know that Harry was this depressed. But Tony didn’t stop.

“You’re pathetic. Even Manny and Robin never turned to such a stupid method of comfort. You were nothing when we arrived and nothing has changed since!”

Harry was crying already. Usually it would take torturing his friends for extended periods of time, but these were just words. All Tony was doing was teasing him and Harry was breaking. Tony's evil smile widened. He liked this. He liked this a lot. He had waited for something like this to happen for a long time now.... For Harry to finally slip and for his strong emotional wall to crumble, his surface to break, showing his sensitive and emotional insides... And he wanted to burn them... This was just too perfect.

"Oh, Harry! The only time you speak words of truth is when you're cutting them into your arms~!" Tony said while laughing, enjoying watching the tears track down Harry's reddish cheeks.

Harry sniffled and wiped his cheeks, Manny saying, “Don’t make Harry cry!” He was now angry at the bastard.

Tony only laughed and pushed Harry along. He led him over to his new place of death.

“No, don’t!” Robin cried, not wanting to watch as Harry was led to the noose.

Harry started shaking, Tony roughly grabbing him and dragging him over, forcing him to stand. Tony wrapped the noose around him tightly, Harry wincing and waiting for the chair to be kicked, But it wasn’t.   
“Well, go on then.” Paige said, pressing her weapon harder against Manny’s throat.

Harry was shaking in his blood red boots, hearing Robin and Manny’s protest. Harry’s eyes watered more, knowing he had to do this. Tony smirked like the ass he was as he waited for Harry to just kill himself already. He had to do this… Harry let out a weak sob before kicking the chair to the ground, all support gone. Robin and Manny cried as they were forced to watch this. Harry kicked and tried to get to some sort of higher ground to get all of the pressure off her neck. He couldn’t breathe. Soon Harry felt light headed, unable to get the air he needed. Harry couldn’t stand the lack of oxygen and his sight faded. It hurt tremendously, both physically and mentally. The crying and laughing soon faded with his sight as he stopped struggling and stilled. Harry was dead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this so far :3


	4. Harry Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Is Dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Is Dead.

Harry is dead

                        I’m Dea                 3578

                             Dea

                             Dead                                                                                                                                        Oh God

                It’s my

                 Fault                                             I Was Doing Just FIne

                                             I tied the Noose

        34544444

                                                                                                           I’ve Done Nothing Wrong

Tony tied

Tony tied

Tony                                  4678

Tony is Tony                                                                                                                                                                  654663222

I am

I am

I am?                                                                                                                                    This hurts me

            

                         I’m hurting

                                                                                                   I can’t love them

7788333

                           Out Of My Minds

 

666  666  666  666  666  666

Help Me

666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666                         ReBirth

 

223333                                                                                                          Fight?

 

      Cut                                                                                                                                            Pain

                   345678888            Bleed Please  

 

Help Me Satan                                               Drag Me Down Into Your Basement

                               666? 777?

 

Burn in Heaven 776                                  Help Me Satan

I’m In Hell        667                                              Satan                                                                       Skin Rotting

                                                                        Satan

                                                                        Help Me

                                                                        Kill

Blood is Spilling

                                     Regret                                                             Abuse

 

I’m  Going  5TR8T  T0  H3LL

     

        Straight               To                 Hell                 For             What                        I’m                  Going                           To                Do

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Is Dead...


	5. Straight To Hell

**Ok guess what guys!? I fucked this up! I skipped a few chapters so that explains if you were confused! So sorry about that, im fixing it now! You missed vital information and I apoligize! XD**

 

 **S** oftness is what he felt. Like he was laying in a coffin of clouds, sleeping forever.

 **T** ime had no role in the land Harry was now apart of. All Alone and unsure.

 **R** ationality seemed to be forever gone in his mind. He found only sleep.

 **A** nger was gone from him. All of it. He couldn’t wake, in his coma state.

 **I** n this softness he found only peace and warmth. Maybe he was in Heaven…

 **G** one from mother earth, he had to have been in some foreign land.

 **H** eaven seemed to sweet- too sugary- to be real. Harry would be full of cavities.

 **T** aking time, his mind tried to sense its surroundings. But they were unknown.

**T** oiling in confusion and uncertainty, Harry tried to wake fully.

 **O** h but it was too troubling. Too hard to do in this limbo of his own mind.

**H** arry struggled and finally felt his left index finger twitch at his side.

 **E** levating the digit lightly, Harry soon had to bring it back down to a rest.

 **L** ifting just a single finger was difficult…

 **L** ifting the rest of himself would be a nightmare. A nightmare wherever he was…

\-------

Harry went straight to hell… He just didn’t know it yet…

 

 


	6. Slim

Lbh ner zl ernfba sbe yvivat. Shpxvat zlfrys vf zl znva rkphfr.Sbe trggvat oehvfrq naq nibvqvat lbh. Vg'f zl bja snhyg gung V gvrq gur abbfr. Pnhfr V pnaabg ybir jung V jnag gb nohfr. Bbu, bbu, bbu zr va guvf. Byq qernz naq guvf byq zr. Va guvf nuu guvf nuu nyy guvf nuu nyy nuu. V fperjrq lbh gb ybir zlfrys. Jub V jnf jnf jub sryg zr hc. Vg'f zl bja snhyg gung V gvrq gur abbfr. Pnhfr V pnaabg ybir jung V jnag gb nohfr. Bbu, bbu, bbu zr va guvf. Byq qernz naq guvf byq zr. Va guvf nuu guvf nuu nyy guvf nuu nyy nuu!

You are my rosaen for linivg. Fuikcng mlesyf is my mian exc.esuFor geittng brsiued and avidiong yuo. I'ts my own fluat taht I teid the nesoo. Csuae I connat lvoe waht I wnat to aesub. Oho, oho, ooh me in tsih. Old daerm and tihs old me. In tihs ahh tihs ahh all tihs ahh all ahh. I scwered you to lvoe mylesf. Who I was was who flet me up. I'ts my own fluat taht I teid the nesoo. Csuae I connat lvoe waht I wnat to aesub. Oho, oho, ooh me in tsih. Old daerm and tihs old me. In tihs ahh tihs ahh all tihs ahh all a

!hh

!hha lla hha siht lla hha siht hha siht nI .em dlo siht dna maerd dlO .siht ni em hoo ,hoo ,hoO .esuba ot tnaw I tahw evol tonnac I esuaC .esoon eht deit I taht tluaf nwo ym s'tI .pu em tlef ohw saw saw I ohW .flesym evol ot uoy dewercs I .hha lla hha siht lla hha siht hha siht nI .em dlo siht dna maerd dlO .siht ni em hoo ,hoo ,hoO .esuba ot tnaw I tahw evol tonnac I esuaC .esoon eht deit I taht tluaf nwo ym s'tI .uoy gnidiova dna desiurb gnitteg roF.esucxe niam ym si flesym gnikcuF .gnivil rof nosaer ym era uoY

 

 


	7. Boom'n

Harry gasped for breath, finally able to sit up. He frantically looked around. Clouds is what he saw. Singing is what he heard. … Singing? Harry jumped up and listened. Yup, these little bastards were gathered around, singing. Harry then shook his head, why was he thinking like this? Just then some faggo-  butterfly man walked up to him, smiling lightly. Harry was still in a sort of daze and asked, “Where am I?”

The man smiled and said, “You’re in the Land of Love. My name is Shrignold.”

Harry recognized that as the name of who owned that book. Harry then asked, “Why am I here and not Hell?”

Shrignold chuckled and said, “Because you’re special, Harry.”

Harry said, “Well I need to get back. This must be a dream. Manny and Robin are waiting.”

Shrignold smiled sympathetically, saying, “Harry, you’re dead.”

Harry chuckled at this, saying, “I know, but I'll be up and running soon. I sometimes have weird dreams while dead.”

Shrignold smiled sadly still and said, “No, you aren't waking from you eternal sleep this time. No matter how many times Tony is trying, everyone runs out of time.”

Harry's heart sank. He was dead for good? But Robin and Manny… They were scared, wondering why he wasn't waking. Shrignold saw his sadness and sat on a cloud, patting the spot beside him. Harry reluctantly sat down too. Shrignold continued, saying, “You belong here. We’ve spent years trying to get you here for good. Lord Malcolm is most pleased.”

Harry’s eyes widened lightly at this. “You mean the King of Love?” He asked.

Shrignold grinned and nodded, saying, “Exactly! You are where you belong.”

Harry felt a sense of sudden happiness. But… Robin and Manny. Harry swallowed and then said, “But I have to go back.”

Shrignold said, “But that planet is filled with hate and fear. That’s what you were filled with. Why would you want to go back there?”

Harry answered with, “Because people I love are still there.”

Shrignold said, “Your special one?”

Harry shook his head, saying, “My family. Robin and Manny. I won’t leave them with those monsters.”

Shrignold said, “I’ve finally got you here… And now you want to leave?”

Harry felt regret but knew that Robin and Manny were worth much more than hurting the man with wings’ feelings. Harry then nodded, knowing that this was right. Shrignold replied with, “But there are so many risks with your resurrection.”

Harry said, “I don’t care, I’ve been through hell and back. I can do this.”

Shrignold sighed lightly and said, “Your moral compass will be lost in your twisted mind. You’ll become something not of their world. Something… Wicked. Me and Malcolm will try our best to keep your from the deep end. Once you die once more, you will be brought here. You’ll need the mental rest before we will even consider bringing you back once more.”

That sounded awful, but Harry had to take it. He nodded and said, “Let’s do it.”

Shrignold hesitantly nodded and stood, Harry following. Shrignold opened a book, saying, “You asked for Satan’s help. And you soon will once more.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get a word out he was knocked into his grave.

 

 


	8. Rise From Your Grave

**Once again I am so sorry! XD I skipped so many chapters oh my....**

 

His grave. That’s where Harry now was. He was in the ground. six feet deep, barely able to breathe.  If you are picturing the special redhead simply opening the top of the coffin, getting out, and dusting himself off… No. Get rid of that image right now. Give it up, put it in the ground, bury it, put a hatchet in it, put a cross on that, make a gravestone, etch it with the year 2015, stop thinking everything's gonna be fine, shut the fuck up, go home, live your life, find another fanfic, find another way to imagine this scenario, don't come crying to me because sanity and simplicity is not relevant anymore, I'm not the one who wished for a happy resurrection, that was you! Can’t anyone understand the burden of his mind?! Ungraceful is the word that best describes what Harry did next. He scratched and clawed his way out of his own grave. I would add more details but it’s pitch black in a coffin. How am I supposed to know what happened? Harry soon clawed out of the dirt and just laid in the grass, panting. He was covered in dirt and grime, his body aching. Water. He needed water. Harry shakily got to his feet before stumbling. He lost his strength and fell on his face. He groaned and finally got his balance back enough to stand. Harry looked around, seeing that he was in a backyard of a red and white house. Who’s house was this? Did they… Did they bury him alive? The lights were all off so he carefully dragged his aching form to the back door, seeing that it was unlocked. He had forgotten of the danger that was already inside. He looked around the familiar looking house, his only light being the moon beams from the windows. Harry looked around the kitchen and spotted the sink. He rushed over and turned on the water, raising the faucet and gulping down the cold water. He then turned off the water and panted, wiping his mouth. He felt empty. Food. He opened the fridge and looked around, seeing a disturbing amount of fish. He then gagged, the smell too much for his newly awoken stomach. He gagged but had nothing to give the floor below him. He then fell onto his side, starting to seize. His body jerked lightly as he held his head, trying to calm down. He threw his head back hard and hit it on the floor, stopping his episode. He panted and eased his muscles now, wiping the dribble from the corner of his mouth. Ew… He sat up and caught his breath, looking around the silent house. No one had heard, good. Harry got up and grabbed an apple, it being good enough. He ate it to the core in what seemed like seconds, throwing the core over his shoulder. He headed to the living room, seeing that it was also empty. Harry’s green chair was now red. Not that he noticed or even remembered the previous color and how Paige hated it. Harry then looked over at the stairs, it being pitch black. He stood at the bottom, looking up into this darkness. The creaking of a step was then heard.

 

 


	9. Snows In Hell

Harry’s eyes frantically searched through the bleak darkness, trying to find the source of the noise. He heard something descending down the steps, his body still and waiting. Tony was walking down the steps, having heard a loud bang, not knowing that it was from Harry hitting his head on the floor. Tony saw Harry at the bottom of the steps, surprised by this sight. Tony slowly got to the bottom, not knowing what to do. Harry had died for good, hadn’t he? And why was he just staring at him? Harry took a step back as Tony got to the bottom. Tony now saw the dirt and grass all over him. Did Harry fight his way out of his own grave? He saw confusion and readiness in Harry’s red orbs. Tony tilted his head lightly, Harry doing the same. Harry smiled lightly, seeing a face that brought him memories. Memories… But what kind? Tony smiled back lightly before Harry felt something hit the side of his face. He hit the ground, holding his cheek. Bad memories. Angry memories. Tony had killed him, and got away. Their lives had gone on without him, and it was infuriating! Harry was in the kitchen, yanking a knife out of the holder. Tony was shocked by this, Harry whipping around to hold the sharp weapon tightly. He ran to the clock man, fear in his eyes as he slashed his chest, Tony barely able to keep from the blade. He was stabbing and slashing like a madman. Tony backed up, dodging the best he could. Harry panted and finally stabbed Tony in the stomach, making the man gasp. Harry had never done this before. Tony watched the animalistic glare in Harry’s eyes as the knife was ripped out. Tony felt blood pouring instantly. Harry watched as Tony pulled out his clock hand sword. Harry instantly went back to panic mode and tried to stab Tony again. But Tony realized that right now Harry was weak and vulnerable. He could give hits but couldn’t take them. Tony was able to repeat his first attack, roughly smacking Harry. Harry fell to his side, panting and holding his cheek once more. Tony chuckled, it not taking much to get Harry off his feet. Tony watched as Harry tried to crawl away and get up. He easily planted a foot on the man’s back and kept him down. Harry struggled and tried to get up, grunting as Tony pressed down harder. Tony chuckled once more and smirked lightly as he raised his sword. But suddenly a blinding light took them over.

 

 


	10. Blinded By The Sight

Tony and Harry both looked over, seeing that Paige was at the lightswitch, staring at them both. She tried to register what she was seeing, a suddenly alive Harry being pinned to the ground by Tony while holding a bloody knife. Tony was bleeding and had his sword raised to run it though Harry’s disabled brain. Paige blinked and said, “What is this?”

Tony gave Harry a swift kick before walking over to Paige, saying “Darling, it seems we broke the thing.” while gesturing to Harry, who was trying to recall what was up and what was down.

Paige was shocked and said, “What should we do? Robin and Manny already think he’s dead for good.”

Tony suddenly had a wicked thought and smirked. “We could use this somehow…”

Paige chuckled and nodded, looking over to Harry. But he wasn’t on the floor anymore. She gasped as Harry tackled Tony, grabbing his hair and slitting his throat. Tony made gurgling sounds as Harry grinned and ran the blade slowly across his blue neck. Harry laughed lightly as he watched blood pour from the wound. Tony clawed at the ground as Paige stared in a frozen state, watching it all happen. Harry huffed and got up, seeming to have trouble balancing himself still. He looked at his bloody knife, saying, “Shit, this motherfucking knife is nice.”

Paige opened her mouth but closed it, having no idea what to say. Harry looked up at her, trying to search his memories. But this was hard to do for some reason. Probably because of the pencil that was now in his chest. Paige was panting lightly as she watched Harry’s reaction to her stabbing it in. Harry looked down at it and wondered why it was sticking out like that. He tilted his head lightly and gently grasped it before pressing it in more. What the hell was he doing? Harry gasped at the pain but pushed it in, wanting it to go away. It soon was not visible to him, puncturing his left lung. He coughed up some blood before wiping his mouth. He shivered before saying, “I’m guessing you’re supposed to die too.”  

Paige’s eyes widened lightly as she got out another pencil. She quickly stabbed it into Harry’s heart, making his breath hitch. He looked down at the second pencil in his chest. He let out a short laugh before his eyes rolled back as he fell limply to the floor. Paige watched him hit the floor. Harry had fainted.

 

 

 

**Ok im leaving it like this for now XD There, all caught up!**


	11. The Monsterican Dream

Harry gasped and opened his eyes. He was back in the Land of Love. “Fuck!” He yelled, angry.

They had killed him again, and he knew that they probably disposed of his body somewhere worse. “Paige and Tony think that they took longer to heal you and it made you bonkers. They think you won’t come back now.” Shrignold said from the cloud he was sitting on.

Harry noticed that he was sitting beside him and said, “But I am.” Harry didn’t know what he meant, that he was bonkers or coming back… Maybe both.

Shrignold sighed and nodded, saying, “Give your mind some time.”

Harry nodded and tried to relax. He then snapped out of it and said, “Oh god I killed Tony.”

Shrignold smiled sadly and said, “You wanted to come back to life, and you then wanted revenge. Lord Malcolm will always give you what you desire, but it won’t always be what is best for you.”

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, saying, “I’m forgetting something…”

Shrignold perked up and said, “You got your revenge, now you’re done. You can now stay here with us!”

Harry shook his head, knowing that wasn’t it. He then gasped. “Shit, Robin and Manny! They must still think I’m dead!”

Shrignold shook his head, saying, “No, no! They may think you’re deceased, but they’re happy for you! They know you’re at peace finally.”

Harry looked over at Shrignold, knowing that he knew things that Harry did not. He sighed and said, “But… I can’t leave them.”

Shrignold said, “But what happens when you go back there? You’re too dangerous, you’ll hurt them.”

Harry held a certain seriousness in his voice as he said, “Even while in the wrong state of mind, I would never hurt them.”

Shrignold did a cute little huff and stood, offering his hand to Harry. Harry took it and was helped up, Shrignold leading him down a path. Harry looked around, seeing people laughing and playing. He wondered why they seemed so carefree… Shrignold said, “I think it’s time that you’ve seen Lord Malcolm.

Harry then smiled, saying, “Really? I get to see him?”

Shrignold was pleased with this and nodded, saying, “He’s excited to see you too, it seems. He knows that you’ve been through so much.”

Harry nodded and ignored how Shrignold didn’t let go of his hand. They then approached a throne, Harry finally seeing Lord Malcolm. Shrignold kneeled, Harry snapping out of his short daze and doing the same. “You may stand.” Malcolm said. He looked at the men’s’ intertwined hands and smiled, saying, “It’s hard to believe you think you haven’t met your special one.” To Harry.

Harry blushed and let go of Shrignold’s hand, feeling insecure now. Shrignold said, “Lord Malcolm, Harry punished the wicked concepts in your name.”

Malcolm smiled and seemed pleased by this, nodding. “And such good work it was.”

Harry smiled lightly at this, believing that killing the evil must be good then. “Thank you, Lord Malcolm, but… I want to return.” Harry said.

Lord Malcolm nodded, saying, “I know, and there’s no rational reason behind this need except for love. But I’m the king of love, and I’ll support this choice if it’s your’s.”

Harry smiled happily, thanking the king before grabbing Shrignold and running off with him. Shrignold liked this side of Harry, smiling at him. He was bouncing on his heels like an excited child. Harry chuckled at this and said, “Ok, let’s do this.”

Shrignold nodded and flipped through his pages. He only uttered a short sentence before Harry was gone.


	12. Blood Red Sandman Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Here's a new chapter to make up for it! <3

Harry took in a forced, shallow breath, raising his arms. But he felt restricted now, feeling around himself. He was in a bag. A body bag. Harry tried not to panic, opening his eyes. He only had a certain amount of air in here. He couldn’t remember what had happened, had Paige and Tony killed him? His head pounded as he suddenly realized that he was surrounded by water. He was in a body bag in the lake! Harry screamed, covering his eyes and shaking. He couldn’t stand the thought of being in such waters. He started to cry, feeling true fear of this situation. If only he knew what else he had done… He was in a lake, unable to see if something terrible was coming to him. What if a boat was coming and tore him to shreds? What if a scary monster ate him? It was childish, but he feared these thoughts. Oh god he was all alone and Robin and Manny were probably somewhere alone too. Harry felt something brush against him and he let out a pathetic cry. He felt it again and screamed, kicking his feet and flailed in the closed space.  Why did Paige and Tony have to be so cruel?! He wept and begged to no one, trying to break free. He was losing his mind with all this shit, not knowing what to do. He wanted out, but if he opened the bag, water would come in and he’d be out in the scary lake. He would drowned. He then felt that the bag had been caught on something and panted. He heard grunting and chatter as he was raised up. He hit a hard surface. The zipper was opened, Harry curled up with his hands over his face, shaking in fear. He heard concerned talking, someone saying, “It’s a kid!”

Harry wasn’t that old, honestly, only seventeen or so. But to these old fishermen he was just too young to be shaking, cold, scared, and alone. He was helped out of the body bag, shaking as he said, “Th-Thank you.” He looked around the huge lake, saying, “Y-You didn’t happen to see any other body bags, did you?”

They shook their heads, Harry hoping that Manny and Robin hadn’t been put in the lake as well. Harry was dropped off, miraculously remaining dry as he then headed up the porch steps. He grabbed the knob, opening the door and seeing that no one was in the living room. Harry looked around the room and walked towards the stairs, the kitchen empty as well. He walked up the steps quietly just in case the concepts were nearby. He heard quiet talking from Robin’s room, smiling and knocking gently. He was glad that Robin and Manny were safe now. Robin opened the door, thinking that it was Tony or Paige. “What do yo-.” He stopped in shock.

Harry immediately asked, “Are you and Manny safe? They didn’t hurt you too, did they?”

Robin stood and stared at Harry before starting to cry. Harry was confused a bit but instantly hugged him. Robin cried into his chest and said, “You idiot. You finally come back from death and the first thing you ask is if me and Manny are alright!”

Harry looked at him in confusion and said, “What do you mean, “finally come back”?” 

Robin said, “W-We all thought you had died for real!” 

Harry said, “What? But I woke up in a body bag floating in the lake just an hour ago!”

Robin sniffled and looked up at Harry. “Wh-What? No, you were buried… You had a funeral.”

Harry was so confused, he couldn’t remember what had happened. Manny heard the commotion and looked up from his drawing in Robin’s room. He jumped up and ran to Harry, clinging to him. Harry shushed his crying friends and got them into the room, closing the door. Robin said, “W-We missed you so much! Tony and Paige won’t talk or anything! They couldn’t explain what went wrong!”

Harry said, “Well how did I die?”

Robin stopped for a moment before saying, “Th-That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re here.”

Harry smiled lightly and nodded, glad that at least those monsters were no longer hurting his family. Little did he know that Tony and Paige would discontinue their methods of torture in fear of what Harry really was. 


End file.
